


Dance With Me, Baby!

by souhiyorifucker



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker Being An Asshole, Don’t be put off by the ships! They’re only mentioned in the first few chaps except ClyBe/Bunny :), Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, Esther and Kevin are Twins, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon galore, Heterochromia, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mild Language, Most of them have Youtube channels, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Road Trips, Sexual Humor, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Social Media, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, Token Black: The Mom Friend, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, YouTube, Youtube AU, and he makes use of it oops tehe, but he’s soft for Tweekers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souhiyorifucker/pseuds/souhiyorifucker
Summary: If Tweek didn’t realise it then, then he definitely did at that current moment. Stan had asked if the others were feeling anyway hungry, so he suggested to go grab a bite as they all walked to a certain popular restaurant known as City Wok, cheap but comforting. It was a Chinese buffet, an all you can eat, really. However, they stayed close and when the pair walked through the door with the others, Craig’s hand lightly grazed his neck.“What...?” Tweek asked once he took off his cardigan. It was stuffy in there. Was that 2014 Avril Lavigne playing in the background?“Fluff,” the other commented, wiping his shoulder with a cough. Tweek didn’t spare him a glance as they sat opposite each other. This was going to be fun, he thought as Craig looked anywhere but him.━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━600k subs sure is a lot for Youtube channel TweekBrews. Odd when only a few months later, the channel is sky rocketing. Being grateful for the exposure he got; Tweek Tweak gets put into a room of youtubers that all seem to be borderline famous compared to him. So of course they go on a roadtrip tour!Along with him, craigstronomer, with 5m subs and what seemed to be a killer crush on the blond.





	1. @tweekbrews started following you.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think of this chapter ! it’s so greatly appreciated, I just love creek sm lmao☺️🤙  
> 💙💚  
> (Not Beta Read)

Suddenly, he’s rubbing his eyes again and moving towards the screen to read more comments. 

“Have you ever thought about doing another collab? Uh well, nnn, no, probably not. I don’t really get what you mean, Anon,” Tweek paused as a another yawn ripped through the silence of his apartment, “I sometimes feature on Stan’s main channel, sometimes Wendy’s, gah! It all depends if they want me on it or not...”

Soon after that, a flood of ‘they do!’ And ‘you should ask them if you can join again!’ In various ways of internet lingo. He just tiredly laughed at them. Tweek’s eyes flickered over the LCD screen and it blinked blue slightly back at him; the time read it was nearing 3am but he didn’t want to end the livestream just yet. Unfortunately, he was weak.

Blinking hard, he tried to make the eye strain go away with fail. There was a around a few thousand watching him, using YouTube’s regular live-streaming service instead of YouNow or some other shit like that. People didn’t mind, sometimes he got donations, “thank you, Savannah, for the $20! Guys, it’s, um, getting late but I just wanted to say thanks a-again for the 600,000 subs... It means so much to me!”

As he waited for a few people to respond to his departing, he finally ended the live with a genial wave and slumped in his broken down office chair. The action made his view spin slightly as he got off facing his bedroom door, trying to not make a sound and wake his room mate up.

Kyle Broflovski, more commonly known as TheHumaKite on their platform, Youtube, was probably sound asleep- as he always was by 10pm every weekday. He had a staggering 2 million subscribers. In their YouTube clique, that was fairly small however compared to Tweek it was a feat. Then again, the former hadn’t really thought about doing anything social media related for a job. Used to working at the pace of his parents rundown coffee shop, taking orders, cleaning, brewing, trying to avoid small talk with regulars; it was just the lifestyle he was used to until his friends started to push him to get involved.

It wasn’t necessarily bad for him, he got pay from ad revenue but the thought that it was a little unstable and at any point Youtube could all of a sudden fizzle out scared the crap out him at the start. Stan said he was being too paranoid about it, but you can’t really take his advice when his channel had 6 to 7 million doting followers.

The blond stretched as he walked to the kitchen, probably getting a pop tart or something to throw in the toaster and forget about. Looking around, he started to think about the limited exposure he put on himself. Both Kyle and Stan urged Tweek to collaborate with him, Stan made a ton of stupid shit and posts that on his channel, TheMain4. (Although the name was sort of dumb.) The channel usually consisted of Stan’s daily vlogs. He said that right: DAILY. However, regularly he would post something that included his childhood friend group. Sometimes, Tweek or maybe Butters or Wendy would appear but mostly just, hence the name, the main four. Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman and Kenny McCormick. They were soughted after and at the point of their game, rising quickly in popularity.

That left Tweek dwindling in the increasing gap of status between his friends and himself, like a little match in the rain compared to a bonfire and then compared to a whole house on fire but it’s inside another house so it’s sheltered in some way or another. Now that Tweek was thinking about it, that simile didn’t particularly make any sort of sense. The toaster pinged and he jumped up at the sound.

“Tweek?” Tweek jumped even higher, his hand spasming out and throwing a hot pop tart at the wall.

“Fuck. Shit!” 

“The fuck are you doing awake at 3:16am? And clean that up.”

“‘M trying to eat a, argh, pop tart here, Kyle.” The searing, overwhelming heat of the remains of a (still very edible) pop tart hurt his fingers, trying to scoop all the crumbs onto a paper towel. He scathed his hands on loose, black jeans. “Why, hn, are you awake?”

“Not quite sure, perhaps if the toaster didn’t go off and the sound of inchorenet mumbling wasn’t audible from here to my room I’d still be in there dreaming up impossible scenarios that made my heart swoon. Just perhaps.” Tweek turned to finally see him, the red head was wearing a full set of pyjamas from the shirt to the pants, odd. He sure looked tired, looking more yellow than his rose undertones usually lead him to look like. (Tweek learnt that one from Wendy.) his hair was unruly and a mass of tight curls, a few strays framed his face that was littered in freckles you could see a mile away.

“Yeah, yeah, s-sorry, I took you away from Mr. Tall, dark handsome Rodriguez.” He singsonged back, pretending to gag.

“Who said I was-“

“Boo hoo, hn, like he isn’t what you think about daily,” Tweek scoffed down the pop tart and crumpled the paper towel up, handing it to Kyle who put it into the trash, “Uh, is there anything your doing tomorrow?” His eyes scoured over the other, being a few feet away it was obvious that Kyle was a few inches taller than Tweek and Tweek was 5’6. He just wanted to get out of there but with Kyle leaning against the kitchen door frame, it was too awkward.

“Nothing that’s mandatory, just heading to Stan’s. He wants to record a video. You should come it’d be nice to see your channel gro-“

“I’m good, thanks, Kyle.”

“Stop interrupting my sentences, dude.” He groaned as Tweek walked past him, making a B-line to his bedroom escape, “Tweek, come on, considering you asked me what I was doing for tomorrow, despite that it was small talk, I’m going to assume you’re free. So come with, it’d be fun!”

“Ah, I don’t know, it’s just, fuck, okay fine! Only if you buy me a grande from harbucks.”

“Ha, deal.” 

Tweek quickly closed the door behind him, the dark blue lava lamp making the room a deep hued ocean, it was calming the way the colours warped around his furniture. Taking a seat on the edge of his bed and plopping down. A sigh made its way out in the open, he hoped Kyle could here it through the paper walls.

It wasn’t a bad idea in actuality, just not a convenient one. Yes, sure, Tweek wasn’t doing anything the next day but it’d be nice to spend a Wednesday alone. Then again, considering that he hadn’t made an appearance in one of Stan’s vlogs for a while made him feel a bit forgotten. It was like a diary really, and if he weren’t in it it’s like he never was in Stan’s life at all! Okay, that freaked him out slightly, chewing the inside of his cheek.

He’d just have to think about the coffee. Think about the coffee, Tweek, that’ll get you through... along with his sleep and anxiety meds. Those will help too he hoped. 

Searching around for his phone, he felt the cold silicon case by his finger tips, greeted by the dashing wallpaper of Eddie Brock and unlocking it quickly, tapping on the multicoloured icon of Instagram. Replying to his dms, and scrolling through his feed, he quickly started to feel the lack of sleep get him. The feeling that Kyle took away when he scared the crap out of Tweek earlier. 

TheMain4: ur coming tmrw yh?

TweekBrews: Yeah but Kyle’s getting me coffee :p

TheMain4: whatever it takes to get u here man 😂  
TheMain4: got some guests over 2 so dress purdy  
TheMain4: ttyl 

Though, before closing the app, his eyes caught onto a strikingly pretty image. @bebebaby, otherwise known as Bebe Stevens has posted another one of her looks, her plain black turtleneck against the light blue vignette background emphasised such an eccentric look she was producing today. Her lids were dark blue but Tweek didn’t really know how to describe such things, he thinks the black wings are eyeliner but he’s not quite sure.

Either way, it looks pretty damn impressive. 

The picture was in HD he assumed, so you could see from the faint cracks of the sky blue lipstick to the flawless smooth application of the foundation.

He read the caption, ‘in honour of my baby @craigstronomer ‘s birthday💙! I made a blue look to commentate it! On his birthday I’ll be uploading a special video for you guys where I make the guy do my makeup! Catch it on the 25th and don’t forget to give your wishes ! Xx😘can’t wait to see u again crabby pants’ was all that it said, although he knew for a fact that ‘commentate’ was supposed to be ‘commemorate’ but it seemed no one in the comments were bothered by it. Or they just couldn’t spell, like her.

Tweek let his eyes wonder to the calendar up on the wall, 25th, huh? It was the 20th. He tapped on the guys @ to see who he was and fuck he was, to put it lightly, pretty hot. Well, he had one picture of himself and then his recent one was with his friends.

Tweek could point out who they were almost immediately. They didn’t have a name for the little clique but it consisted of 4 of them, craigstronomer, tacobelllover420, JimBobBard but most importantly MrBlack. All 4 of them featured mostly on MrBlack’s channel, though they had individual instagrams and Tweek was pretty sure they have individual channels too.

Those 4 were on top of the game right now, they were undignified and popular, if you’ve heard of one of them you’ve heard of the others too. ‘Always on that YouTube grind’ Stan would most likely say about them. They’re friendship group seemed to be a bit bigger though, considering Bebe knew them and probably others too. It took the blond by surprise seeing that craigstronomer/The Craig guy had so many followers. He seemed to post regularly but never of himself. His feed consisted of his pet guinea pig most of the time, his friends, food, games, whatever. It seemed like a nice thing to have just an account he could post freely on.

Looking back on the post with his friends, Craig was off the the far left smiling. Unfortunately for Tweek, he couldn’t make out many of his features but it was apparent that Craig was tall compared to the people standing fully next to him. He was lean but didn’t seem to go to the gym regularly, the blue baseball tee was snug against those tan biceps and forearms though.

“Huh,” Tweek blinked himself back to reality at the thought.

Next to him were 3 other men, another tall guy who wore a purple sweater, a shorter chubby man wearing a red varsity and in the middle of them was dude in a yellow sweatshirt. They all seemed to be happy. If they all dressed colour coordinated then it would be easy to memorise their names if he had a colour to put to them. Blue, purple, red, yellow. Craig, MrBlack, tacobelllover420, and JimBobBard. It’d be nice to know all their names.

He liked the picture and commented.

@tweekbrews: Happy birthday in the next 5 days ! (92 likes)  
>@craigstronomer: Thanks 💙💙 (631 likes)  
>@tweekbrews: Replying so fast eh? hehe and no problem💚 (247 likes)

Tweek practically gulped, reading the reply again. Craig replied so quickly although it was extremely late. Before he went to read his story like an absolute stalker, that was when he got sidetracked. In bold white letters the words ‘follow back’ and the blue button made his mouth feel horribly dry. Craig was following him? Since when?! A few questions flew past his brain, slowly tapping it to follow him back. This oddly felt like a pack, was the person on the other end seeing the notification? He was following less than 400 people but with 1.5m followers up against Tweek’s 300k it made his stomach flip.

He had to physically resist the urge to spam like all of Craig’s posts. Maybe some other day, but in the meantime he’ll just follow the rest of ‘the gang’ as put in Clyde’s bio.

“Go to sleep, Tweek, I see you active on Instagram!”

“Gah! Go back to jacking yourself off!” He shouted back, biting back a chuckle. Even though he was half way plugging his phone in to charge, leaving it on the nightstand and turning the lamp off.

 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

 

Brrv. Brrv. Brrv. That had been 3 melancholy rings that seemed to last a whole hour each, Tweek whined as he turned over and reached for the stupid thing that was making the noise.

“Uh, hello...?”

“Rise and shine!” 

Tweek pulled the phone away from resting upon his cheek to see the bright contact name appear, “Is something wrong?”

“No, I was wondering if you was coming down or not, t-dog!” Tweek almost giggled, remembering when she called it distasteful no longer than a month ago.

“I thought you hated that nickname, Wendy.”

“Kenny has made it likeable somehow, he he.”

“Th-they’re the worst,” he fiddled with the hem of his sleeve, deciding to check the time and seeing it was nearing 9am. That was at least a good 5 hours of sleep, quite a lot and besides, he’d be getting a nice cup of coffee later on, “but yeah, I’m, hn, coming round with Kyle.”

”wow, the whole group will be here then, I haven’t seen you in so long, I’ve missed our collaborations,” sighed Wendy, reminiscing the past.

“Ha, oh yeah, sorry I just... haven’t had much time on my hands recently.” Which was completely untrue. Tweek had just been procrastinating and then making vids about procrastination but being too unbothered to edit them. It was a relentless cycle. He was not getting lonely though, no way, he always had the company of Kyle at least. Damn, that just made the whole sentence even more sadder, “how have you been anyway?”

“Well, the house is fine and stuff, Dexter is cute as always-“

“Gah! I missed him so much.”

“I bet he misses you too, Tweek. Anyway, you would not believe me when I tell you Stan got into another stupid bar fight. I keep telling him to just drink leisurely at home but something about wanting to experience so and so,” and so at some point, Tweek just started humming with the occasional, ‘no, he didn’t!’ And ‘you’re not being serious!’ To edge the conversation along.

He let himself plan out the day ahead, have Kyle toe him about in his run down 2012 Toyota Prius C, though he had spent a few pay checks on it, Kyle loved his car and hated anything dirty to even look at it. After one incident, he banned any kind of food or drink in a 1m radius of the car due to Cartman. Anyway, they would pull up to a Harbucks and Tweek would gulp down a nice cup of black coffee with a dash of creamer in it outside of the car whilst Kyle waited. After that, he’d be reluctantly pulled from the divine savouring into Stan’s area, being no more than 20 minutes away or so. Wendy would make a basic dinner, they’d make their video, he’d spend most of his time with Dexter and just go with the flow. Considering what Wendy said before, maybe Kenny and Butters will be there too, and that’s not too bad. Speaking of...

“Tweek?” His eyes flew open upon realising they closed in the attempt to get back to sleep, simply too lost in thought. He opted to sit up in his bed and get up to find clothes, slipping on a sock in the process.

“Fuck- shit! Sorry, Wendy, I spaced out, fuck-“

“Hey! Hey, calm down, it’s fine, have you taken your meds yet today?”

“You woke me up so, no, not yet.”

He could hear her sighing slightly, “okay, eat some food, shower, change. Stan has a surprise for you guys by the way, can’t wait to see you, babes.” And with that he was hung up mid way through pulling on a sock.

He let the phone fall from where it was between his ear and shoulder, making a few unpleased noises as the sock got tugged off and he grabbed a nearby towel instead. He guessed that an energising shower was what was needed. Tweek stepped out into the open living room, scanning for any source of Kyle Broflovski in the whereabout, “uh, Kyle? Are you up yet?” 

No response. He figured, he would see him at some point anyway. So Tweek took a shower. Scampering to quickly undress and turn on the water, he was glad it was already warm nearing hot. Stretching his tiredness away. Yawning out those kinks in his lower back. Being cooped up all the time in his room was nice but not very healthy in the slightest. 

“Tweek are you in there?” He looked up to just the closed door, a faint knocking heard over the sound of the shower.

“Yeah,” why couldn’t Kyle just greet him like the average person.

“Okay, I’m gonna try make pancakes or something before we go.”

“Don’t bother, we actually have pancake mix in the pantry.” Tweek scoffed slightly, wrinkling his nose in disgust. The last time Kyle tried to cook was absolutely terrible.

“Mine aren’t that bad.” Hearing faint foot steps get further and further away, he started working on making a lather in his hair. He replied anyway.

“Sure.”

In his defence, thinking back to when he used to actively bake, Tweek hadn’t been a bad baker at all. In fact, he sort of missed the process and prideful feeling of a good product, it was fulfilling and he liked to share those with his friends.

Maybe one day he could do it again, he promised he’d do something big for 1 million. That could be a nice surprise, right? 

Speaking of YouTube, wouldn’t it be nice to talk to Craig and them lot? Tweek didn’t exactly know how to refer to them, so a substitute would have to do. He found all of them pretty attractive, he hardly knew their names the night before and now he’s obsessing like some teenage girl? Tweek rolled his eyes and got started on washing himself off. Then again, that Craig guy looked pretty fit, too bad he was probably straight. That sucked, especially for Craig. 

In Tweek’s eyes, he made a pretty lovable boyfriend. He doubt anyone would actually want to go after him though. He had a big personality and a weird jumble, assortment if you will, of physical features, from his small hands down to his freakish pale skin dotting freckles here and there. However, he hadn’t thought himself to be not attractive. Not even in the slightest with the encouraging words he gets from his friends. It was just that no one seemed to want... not average. 

Tweek was looking in the mirror then, staring a bit too long at his under eyes, he gets them so easily but they go so quickly too with a good rest. Those weird freckles on his nose and thin eyebrows. His face didn’t curve, chin was pointy, jaw there he guessed but for some odd reason he still looked how he did when he was 15, and that was like the peak of puberty for him. His eyes were green, though they were pretty dark and if he had to describe them, reminded him of Shrek. Thinking positively about himself, he tried desperately hard to tame blond locks, he conditioned it so hopefully that’d help. He didn’t make a grab for the hairdryer, those were scary. Instead, opting to brush his teeth.

When he stepped out he wasn’t greeted with anyone, a towel around his waist and a smaller one that was draped over his dripping hair. Tweek hurriedly made way to his bedroom to pick out an outfit. Was it worth wearing something nice? If there were others then he guess he should at least try. 

He sported a vintage white nike crewneck that just lazily hung around his hips, exposing a little bit of his collarbones. Over top that was an olive green cardigan, it was light and framed his hands slightly, he knew that’d get annoying at some point but he looked cute at least. He decided to just wear a pair of skinny black jeans, tucking the front part of the crewneck in it to give it some form.

Tweek wasn’t tall by all means but his legs were his focal point for any outfit. Recently, he had been more loving of his thicker thighs; too bad this outfit doesn’t show off his ass, now that’s a good focal point as well. He chose some basic black socks and would later pair them with his knock-off Walmart vans.

Snatching up his phone, wallet and keys(just incase) into a white fanny pack that was over his left shoulder and under his right, Tweek left his room. He didn’t bother to make them bed as it’d just get slept in later on, “Hey, Kyle, I’m done.”

“Great, can you help?” Was the frantic reply he got, the blond just rolled his eyes and went to plate up the pancake that was stuck to the pan.

“So, d-do you even know how to, uh, grease it? Butter, oil?”

“Oi, I tried, jackass,” Kyle’s ginger eyebrows knitted in a scowl, Tweek had to chuckle at that, biting into a plain pancake, “dis-“

“-tasteful, I know,” Tweek said mid chew and another bite, “hurry up and eat yours with your knife and fork, ha!” He quickly ate the other one, idle on his plate before rushing to the bathroom again and taking his daily meds. Popping them in his mouth and swallowing them down dry, now he was pretty sure he was ready to deal with Stan and them lot but just incase, put some into a case and into the fanny pack it went.

 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

 

Before they knew it, they were hitting the road, Tweek got his deluxe coffee as promised and they only a few minutes from their destination. Pulling out his phone to pass spare time, he checked his social media’s again, yawning until something caught his eye. 

“No way,” he mumbled, eyeing the post Stan just made. Oh fuck no, Tweek did not agree to this. He quickly side-eyed the red head next to him, noticing he was humming to the song on the radio and paying full attention on the road ahead. Bringing his view back onto his phone screen, it appeared a horrible post before him.

On the post, appeared to say ‘Collaboration! Interactive! You decide!’ But what really drew his focus on was not who but the sheer number of @‘s in the caption. He counted over 10 people. That’s a lot of people. He thought he counted 16 in total but the disclaimer was that were maybe some changes including adding others. He hated that he was the first @ there, looking through them he actually didn’t recognise a couple of them.

However, the only thing that mattered was that he didn’t get asked in the first place. Tweek wondered if Kyle knew about it. He didn’t bother asking.

He followed all the @‘s he didn’t know as a courtesy of something he guessed. Tweek didn’t like the feeling in the pit of his stomach, reading over the caption again.

‘Well hello again guys!🤩👋🏻I have put my brains together with non other than all these amazing people to showcase one full day of absolute mayhem. This will be completely interactive, all you guys have to do is check my IG story and vote on the polls! Who here is your faveourite!?🤪  
@tweekbrews  
@themain4  
@nicholedaniels  
@redredred  
@thehumankite  
@tacobelllover420  
@stick_of_butters  
@jimbobbard  
@callingwendy  
@mrblack  
@bebebaby  
@craigstronomer  
@veganesther101  
@mc.loving  
@coon  
@heididiy’

Tweek rolled his eyes, he really needs to stop doing that, and assumed that others would be there almost indefinitely. That sure gave his anxiety a rattle, he’s glad he always pockets spares for his meds.

“Tweek,” Kyle had interrupted his thoughts. Looking up, Tweek could see the setting start to change as they drove; there were a few trees littered around the area, bright green with vibrant ways of saying hello. It’s was an oddly warm morning for the start of the year, mid-winter. “We’re here,” he emphasised, pulling the Toyota to a stop outside a rather large house. It was always going to be familiar though.

Spotting a few cars parking near, Tweek was going to carry on the short lived conversation before he got side swept. Pushing open the door it seemed neither of the two participants were looking. Tweek for one was definitely not paying attention, his thoughts still thinking about the amount of people he’d probably see today (he’s glad he dressed up nicely at least.)

“Ah! What, I-” Being pushed onto the ground was never fun. However, his instincts kicked and Tweek quickly curled into himself, expecting to be hit, but the pain never came. Instead he looked up shakily to see what he had bumped into. A reassuring hand held out towards him, hoping to help him up.

“Oh, man, crap, sorry, Tweek!” He almost didn’t recognise the guy without his signature orange parka, instead sporting a plain white t-shirt and light washed jeans.

“K-Kenny?”

“The one and only,” Kenny’s voice has since smoothed out from the last time Tweek had saw him. He pulled the other up from the ground and held him in place with two strong hands on either side of his shoulders, “Wow, T-dog, look at you, all dressed up and stuff. Sorry that I bumped into you.” His sandy blond hair was pushed up slightly, excuding confidence, Tweek liked his new look.

“I could say the same for you, you’ve sure changed!” The guy let out a hearty laugh, showing off a set of pearly white teeth, a silver filling for a molar, wow, he was attractive. Pulling Tweek into a side hug he heard another near him.

“Hey, hun, look who I found-”

“Tweek!”

“Oof-” the sudden sensation of what could only be described to being the equivalent of a hard, rubber baseball to the back (but much larger) had badly hurt. Once again, the unusual touch of another human being seemed to frighten Tweek to the core, he jumped up in shock, trying to snake away from the emitter. Turning around to see a bubbly blond behind him, his undercut iconic, “Butters?”

“Yup,” giggled Butters, his chubby arms around the waist of Tweek. If you didn’t know any better, you’d think all the blonds were having some sort of secret orgy outside.

Thankfully, it wasn’t that.

Out of all the people he was supposed to meet over here, he was glad it was Kenny and Butters that he saw first, at least he has people to go back to now. He could trust Wendy too, but god forbid her from being away from her boyfriend, (and Tweek was a Buddhist at that!) He let himself calm down in the arms of the two, finally being able to take in the younger’s features.

As normal, Butter’s hair was unnaturally platinum, it was slightly over grown as the strange up front framed over his thin eyebrows. Tweek had always noticed the long, dark scar that ran from the top of his left eyebrow all the way to the bottom of his eye, all he knows is that it left him partially blind, the iris heavily discoloured, a bit lighter than his other sky blue eye. His cheeks were childishly round in contrast to Kenny’s sharper features and considerably shorter. He was shorter than 5’6 at least, if you’d let Tweek have a gander at it, he would’ve guessed 5’4. Butters wore a light blue sweatshirt paired with loose, cuffed jeans. Classic, simple Butters.

“Howdy!”

“You haven’t changed much at all, ha,” Which seemed to make Butters frown slightly, “th-that’s a good thing though. Uh, I think you look great as always!”

“Well isn’t that just swell, huh, Ken,” his former frown replaced by a beaming smile, the two were together now, then. That’s interesting. Tweek noticed that Kyle must’ve went ahead of him, so the three made their way up to Stan’s doorstep in idle chat, ringing the plastic bell. Soon enough, the door was swung open, the pressure almost sucking him in if it weren’t for Butter’s arms still around him. His ears rung slightly at the sound inside. There was a Doberman-mix barking behind a baby safety gate, music from a room to the left.

“Holy cow! Tweek, Butters! Kenny, what’s up man?” Stan greeted them, fist bumping Kenny whilst an expensive vlogging camera was in the other, facing them with another beaming smile. He was surrounded by smiling. “Wow! 3-in-1 entrance, dude, that’s sick!” The noirette lead them inside and urged them to take their shoes off by the door.

Whilst Tweek was following the others, he noticed what Stan looked like. No longer wearing a puffball hat like from his childhood to his teens, Stan’s hair was freshly cut, black and un-styled. He was wearing a light denim jacket over top a clean white shirt and slim jeans; Stan knew what looked good on him. Thankfully, he didn’t look too washed out without any contrast, his hair did that for himself, having pale skin like the rest of them.

(Though Kenny was definitely suntanned and a bit sunburnt from the looks of things.)

“Get yourself, comfortable, guys. Say hi to the others,” deemed Stan, showing the camera to their faces, Kenny just distracted him with dramatic poses.

“Hi to the others?” Tweek mumbled to himself, too quiet to actually be heard before he was in the living room. It was massive just like how he remembered, a large glass coffee table in front of them, around it was a basic sofa, the carpet white with a fluffy white rug underneath. A flat screen television was hooked up onto the wall, playing some sort of sitcom. He could tell via the subtle sounds of dead 80’s people laughter in the background of pop music full blast. It was a basic suburban house, just something he’d never be able to afford. 

Tweek could make out a few others in the room, sitting on the couch was no other than Eric Cartman, remote in hand and a packet of Lays in the other, the entrance of the three made his attention get side-tracked, “Hey guys. Tweek,” he greeted. At least there was no offensive nickname, perhaps because Stan was recording. Tweek just nodded back instead of testing his theory out.

Sitting on the breakfast bar was someone he didn’t recognise, his crutches were leaning against the island, mixing an ice tea with a straw. When the stranger turned around, Tweek perked up a bit. If he remembered, this guy was JimBobBa- Jimmy, he thought.

“Ha! W-well look a-at-at-at you! I-I’m Jimmy, you’re Tweek, c-c-c-co-cor-c-corre-cor-c- right?” His smile was more subtle than the others, pleasing to look at.

“Right!”


	2. @craigstronomer is a massive dork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ah! I mean, attractive! Not attractive attractive but like, he seems like a charming guy sort of attractive! U-uh, like, probably gets the-attention-from-a-lot-of-ladies-kind-of-attractive, huh? Sort of attractive...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be posting chapter 3 VERY soon so get ready for that too, lads.  
> (Not Beta Read)

“It’s, its, nice to finally m-meet you, you,” He held a hand towards the blond to shake. Finally, a normal greeting. 

“Uh, same to you? S-sorry but I don’t really get-” Tweek was interrupted with an ear-piecing squeak, not being able to voice his question however the man, Jimmy, seemed to already provide an answer. His almost-condescending smirk was something Tweek knew he’d have to get used to somehow.

“Oops, watch, watch, out there!” said Jimmy, looking past him.

“Tweek, you’re here!”

Tweek turned to see Wendy in all her glory, her long black hair was cascading down her back, her bangs neatly trimmed, “wow, hi, Wends!” He laughed back into the tight grip of a hug, patting her back. She wore a long sleeved yellow sundress, her beret neatly placed on her head. Wendy was a little taller than him via the heeled Mary Janes she wore however still gave killer hugs, wrapping her manicured hands to cup Tweek’s face afterwards.

“I’ve missed you,” she laughed, her natural makeup making her skin glow. Wendy had always been quite pretty; ever since she became an adult like the rest of them, she embraced her womanhood a bit more. Of course, she never really planned to be so popular in high school, as she says, but most people could agree to why they’d want to be her friend. Wendy was smart, pretty, class prez, sporty, the perfect, nicest person you could think of. Tweek liked to think that Stan was incredibly lucky, being high school sweethearts engaged and all. “You’re so tall, now!”

“Wendy, it hasn’t been that long since I’ve seen you, so you don’t need to flatter me,” Tweek chuckled back, feeling under dressed noticing her jade earrings.

“Wow, Wends, he is short!” 

“Red!”

“Red?”

“Red! That’s me.”

“Well, Red, I’m 5’6, so I’m not that short!”

“Sure,” The girl walking up to them said, effectively proving him wrong with being a measly inch taller. She had vibrant red hair, probably just dyed and in bad need of a coconut mask that ended past her shoulders. She sported a clear bare face, easy to see her raw expression of a laugh.

“Tweek, this is Rebecca. Rebecca this is Tweek,” He heard Wendy mumble to herself, mocking their introduction. She was nice, he concluded, and must be the owner of @redredred considering her nickname is Red after all. 

Red smiled at him and he smiled back as Wendy urged the two into the kitchen where she prepared a few chocolate strawberries. She handed some to them and they both took them gratefully, making small talk. Tweek took this opportunity to look around again and take in his surroundings. It was a bright kitchen. Being it an open floor plan, the speckled cooking area was only separated from the living room via the breakfast island Jimmy was sitting on.

Tweek appreciated the limit of small spaces in the house layout.

“So, is anyone else here right now?” Tweek asked, mid-chewing his chocolate strawberry.

“Look who is eager,” chimed in Wendy, smoothing out the bottom of her dressed before sitting down opposite the brunette man. He was on his phone before looking up, “Heidi and Token are here I think.” She definitely saw the embarrassed look Tweek had, his blush dusting with puffed cheeks.

“R-right, I came here with Token, he’s in the back, back, c-calling his girl-girlfriend,” Jimmy added on, jabbing a thumb out to the sliding glass door that most likely lead to their garden outside. If the house didn’t seem any bigger then, it definitely did now. From where Tweek was standing, leaning on a counter, he could make out a green, cushioned swing seat where a man he recognised was sitting on, MrBlack (or Token rather.) He tried to squint to see what he was doing, only being able to make out a concerned expression whilst he talked. Probably into those airpods he had in. “I th-think, think, they’re going to be late. B-b-by that I mean Nichole, Bebe, Craig, Craig, and C-Clyde.” Half way through the sentence, Tweek’s heart fluttered nicely.

Another person turned the corner from the side of his eye, she started to make her way to where they were standing, wiping her hands on her blue, tennis skirt.

“Oh, hello,” she greeted kindly at Tweek when she noticed him.

“Tweek, this is Heidi. Heidi, this is Tweek,” Wendy quickly introduced the two, feeling accomplished with herself.

Tweek offered her a nod in kind nature. She responded the same, reaching out for one of the strawberries on the platter, “does this have hazelnuts in it? Is it Nutella?” Heidi asked politely, tucking a lock of ash brown hair behind her ear, hesitating to make a full grab for the treat.

“Nope, nut-free.”

“Th-that’s, that’s, what sh-sh-sh-she said!”

“That’s what who said?” questioned, or rather, bellowed the stocky guy near the entrance. Wearing a red varsity jacket that swiftly followed his bold movements; he stood there for a second. Now, carding a hand through his light brown hair, the overly prideful man smiled, “hey guys!”

“Hey, Clyde- but no, those don’t have hazelnuts in so you don’t need to worry, Heidi.” The small group erupted in laughter as Clyde frowned, placing a backpack down onto the couch. Cartman nudged it away from him onto the other side. The blond eyed him. He didn’t look that much taller than Tweek himself, popping off some blue converses onto the floor and sliding into a seat next to Jimmy. His flirty smirk making the girls next to them roll their eyes. 

“Pft, thanks, Wends.”

It was sort of comedical.

“Yo, ladies. Jim, you’re here before me?” Said Clyde in more of a quizzical manner, quickly settling in. Seeing those two fist bump each other made a slight twinge in Tweek’s chest, he oddly envied it. Then again, two iconic sensations he looked up to in front of him; it was pretty damn cool. He wanted to say hi, no matter how much the anxiety was weighing down on his shoulders.

“Hey.”

“Yeah, like, I totally heard that Craigs gonna- Holy bitch tits! Is that TweekBrews?”

“H-huh?”

“You! Wow!” Clyde turned to whisper something he couldn’t hear; Jimmy laughed loudly with him. The feeling of anxiety started to feel even more prevalent. They were talking about him. Why would they talk about him? They’ve never talked to Tweek until that very moment. It oddly hurt. He tried to focus on the large freckles on the chubby man’s cheek. He had four.

“Sorry, I-“

“Dude no need to apologise!”

Tweek felt incredibly confused. Clearly, at least to him, he had done something wrong. Was it something he said; perhaps they just hated the way he looked? Damnit, he knew he should’ve tried more with his hair! A horrible, clammy feeling started to become apparent on the palm of his hands (which he was trying desperately to keep at the side of his cardigan pockets.) He needed to say something.

“You’re cool. We’re cool, dude!” Clyde seemed to frantically stand up, placing a hesitant hand on the blond’s shoulder. He spared a glance to Wendy, who was upset about the whole ‘upsetting Tweek’ thing she had told him earlier. What a bummer, he had already made him feel uncomfortable! This was supposed to be a future friend. Clyde made a mental note to treat Tweek to some tacos on him sometime. “Hold on a quick sec.”

“He’s g-going to kill you, you, Clyde.”

“Whatever, man. I’m doing us a favour here, so we don’t look like massive dickwads.”

Tweek’s eyes were large, anticipating what he was doing. Clyde seemed to fiddle around in his varsity pockets, looking for his phone and unlocking it. He watched him, scroll through a chat log and then hold it up for Tweek to take.

“Argh, don’t let me hold it, man,” Tweek suggested, whole heartedly, pushing the IPhone X away just in case he dropped it and then had to apologise profusely and pay him back a thousand dollars! No, no, he didn’t need that, today, Satan. 

There was a group chat on the screen named: ‘g a n g 2kxx’ He looked at Clyde who just egged him to read forward. He mumbled the words out loud.

craigstronomer: *img attached*  
[img desc: a cropped screenshot of a notification box. It had ‘@tweekbrews followed you’ as the focal point]

TacobellLover.420: big bruh moment😳

MrBlack: Craig has reached his peak.  
MrBlack: Congrats, man!

craigstronomer: *img attached*  
[img desc: another cropped screenshot showcasing @tweekbrews comment underneath his most recent post]  
craigstronomer: what am I supposed to say 

TacobellLover.420: tell him u think he’s cute owo

craigstronomer: hh tf no dude

MrBlack: “Thank you”  
MrBlack: and tell him you think he’s cute.

TacoBellLover.420: lol

craigstronomer: ‘Thanks 💙’

MrBlack: He’s going in for the kill.

TacobellLover.420: the heart t o o ?¿

craigstronomer: shit,, is that too forward

TacobellLover.420: i-  
TacobellLover.420: nah it’s perfect

MrBlack: Also it’s nearly 4am go to sleep lads.

Clyde quickly pulled back his outstretched arm, relieved that Tweek was mumbling every word he read before getting to his second message. That was a close one, he figured.

The look on Tweek’s face was that of the average smile, he felt reassured that they didn’t hate him. In fact, quite the opposite. His stomach felt gooey and his chest was light, as if he was floating, “H-he did that?” He tried to laugh it off, but his voice got caught in his throat, “Uh, I mean, this isn’t edited, right?”

“Dude, for real, Photoshop has taught me crap!” Tweek giggled at that.

“H-hey, don’t tell him this, but Craig is, is, a massive-sive fan.”

“That makes me feel terrible! Oh man, I hardly have even watched one of your guys’ videos. Actually, I only followed you all like, yesterday-”

“yeah, okay, bye, love you too, sweetie- Oh! Hello Tweek, it’s nice to meet you.” The man from outside had finally came in, pocketing his phone at the sight of the many at the kitchen. Up close, his haircut was cleanly shaven, tight black curls in a modern haircut. He had a dark skin tone that complimented the beige sweater he wore; a purple logo he didn’t recognised in the top corner that resembled something high end... Looked expensive compared to his vintage Nike one he got from a Goodwill. 

“T-Token!” Tweek said, his eyes practically bulging out. They all looked like fucking angels or something. Tweek let out a stifling choke, “oh, h-hello, too,” he smiled back, trying his best to seem formal about it.

“Yo, no need to be so uptight man, I’m assuming you already met the cryptids? Hey Clyde, you’re here.”

“Pft, c-c-cryptids. H-how’s Nichole?” Jimmy asked him as he circled the bar, Token brought a hand up to scratch at his cheek, slapping Clyde’s hand from the platter of strawberries in the process. Something about leaving room for dinner. He was just like a mom, ha!

“She’s stuck in traffic with Craig, Bebe and Annie.”

“Feel sorry for Craig,” Clyde struggled with saying it over him munching the strawberry. Token rolled his eyes and agreed with a laugh.

To carry on the conversation smoothly, Tweek chimed in, “Craig, Bebe, Annie?” Although he already knew two thirds of them, it’d be less creepy to just ask first hand. 

“Well, first off let me just talk about makeup sensation, Bebe Stevens for a second,” started Clyde, looking down at the nub of green in his hand, sighing wistfully. Of course, Tweek already knew Bebe. Actually, he had been following her for a while; technically being such a large inspiration to him to start YouTube in general. Though he didn’t do makeup, he found out about her through Wendy and became an avid fan. “Sweet, cute, smart,” he seriously doubted that, “funny and overall such a nice person, dude!” Clyde’s face showed the deep admiration(?) he had for the blonde girl.

“Right? I, uh, really like her videos,” He agreed. Her videos solely revolved around makeup and beauty/skin trends, she was pretty well known and somewhat watched her grow bigger throughout the years. Bebe was a star. “I’ve been following her for a while. You, ngh, guys know her?”

“Do we know her? She’s apart of the gang, man!” Token let out a hearty laugh, “you really don’t know about us, do you?”

Tweek felt the intense rush of embarrassment over his face, feeling ashamed, “N-no! I, uh, I know who you guys, gah- are, I just haven’t… Ngh, had time to, uh, watch any of your videos. Ohmygodimsosorry-” he was backing away in quick, jerky steps. His twitchy voice ticks becoming more visible. Tweek gulped when Jimmy reached out for him.

“Tweek, ch-chill. No need to get worked up-p about it, alright? Just-Just pulling your l-l-l-l-leg.” Jimmy assured him, the three boys looked to each other with different levels of a concerned expression. (Clyde still somewhat half-dazed.) Feeling like this would be hard to make the blond feel comfortable around them, they all mentally noted to be gentle with the guy.

“S-sorry, again, though. This is intimidating, I’m just a starting YouTuber after, uh, all…” Tweek felt awful that he ruined the conversation, eyeing Wendy as if to say ‘Please fucking help me!’ However, she was too busy chatting with Heidi to notice his cry.

“How about we change the subject?”

“Right, so, uh, Annie has been friends with the girls for ages, but she lives further away than us. She’s in College at the moment studying journalism I think…? Actually, dude, I have no idea, I’m not the one that talks with her TBH,” Clyde babbled on, “She has curly dyed yellow hair, pretty retro and stuff, pretty easy to spot. She’ll like you but usually she comes round with Lola. But, um… I think Lola can’t, like, come this time, which kinda sucks but whatever.”

“Clyde your hopeless at this,” Token commented, listening in with one ear, “listen, she’ll like you, pretty laid back and a nice person.” The man eyed as Clyde scoffed down another strawberry in disgust. Now that Tweek thought about it, he would’ve assumed that all the strawberries must’ve been gone ages ago but when he looked back at the platter it still looked relatively the same than it looked at the start of the chapter. Wait, what?

“And C-Craig?” Would’ve slapped himself if it wasn’t for the words that fell from his mouth almost slurred, like his consciousness was taking over. Clyde and Token shared a look he couldn’t decipher before Red interrupted his train of thought.

“Dickwad,” She stated, matter-of-factly, rolling her eyes at her phone. “Tweek, he’s an ass, unpathetic and always has to bite at whatever anyone says. He might take some time getting used to you.”

“Red, come on, you know Craig isn’t like that really,” Clyde whispered, “especially if its Twee-”

“Nah! I hate Craig, don’t even know why Stan invited that monotone bastard,” everyone turned to the grey couch where Cartman was situated, ease-dropping into the conversation like his usual self. Eric Cartman had always been someone who craved drama, Tweek knew that first hand. Particularly, when he first was put into their odd friend group. It wasn’t pleasant in the least. “How comes you lot are here, anyway,” the brunette scoffed, snarky brown eyes sparing little attention to the rest behind him. Like the scene was ripped right out from an 80’s American sitcom. A hand raised up to wave them off before taking another cheese puff ball from the table selection popping into hi mouth.

“Shut the fuck up, lard-ass, Craig is our friend. At least have some decency. Plus, he’s hot.”

“No one fucking asked you, Kenny!” The muffled voice of the former through the walls made the girls giggle to themselves however when Tweek spared a glance to the three other men, he felt a little confused. They were all looking straight at him. He quickly jolted a bit, looking away immediately after accidental eye contact with Token. Oh, fuck, they had finally realised that he’s the weakest link and they’re all going to vote him off! Oh, fuck! Tweek needed to calm himself down, forming an escape plan in his head at that very moment.

“Tweek don’t listen to them. But, uh, ha, what do you think of my epic bestie, though? You know… Tall, dark, handsome?” That rewarded the chubby man a sharp jab with an elbow. “Ow! Dude, what the- I’m trying- What do you think of Craig?” Clyde finally gave up, as if it were a plea for Tweek to just answer. What a weird thing to ask for, perhaps this was a ploy?

Tweek fumbled with the button of his cardigan, feeling a bit sweaty under all the stares. By all he means the three internet legends, of course. However, what did he actually think of Craig? Maybe he should lie and say he didn’t really care all that much. But that would be too obvious of a fake filler, trying to pass time. Now Tweek just looked like he was stalling until the buzzer saved him from thought-rambling too much. He must’ve looked stupid in front of them; the constant twitching of Tweek’s right eye was probably unbearable in their eyes.

“He,” He started of slow, trying to form a sentence to not embarrass himself further, “he seems really,” sweet, friendly, kind, fuck Tweek think of something! If you had to combine what he already thought about the man in one word, what would it be? His swooping black hair that seemed effortlessly combed and smooth in that Instagram picture. Where he looked unreasonably tired, half his face mushed into a pillow. He idly wondered if that was what it would actually be like to wake up next to Craig Tucker. Not like he was dreaming about that or anything. Okay, he was really getting side-tracked as Jimmy wearily shuffled in his seat like it was urging on a answer that was stuck in his throat. “Attractive?”

Ok, don’t get him wrong. That wasn’t a half-bad answer if it wasn’t for the fact that he’s openly gay and that could’ve been taken out of context. 

“Dude, you think Craig is attractive?” Clyde echoed his words, no emotion in his voice in the slightest. It was creepy and distant.

“Ah! I mean, attractive! Not attractive attractive but like, he seems like a charming guy sort of attractive! U-uh, like, probably gets the-attention-from-a-lot-of-ladies-kind-of-attractive, huh? Sort of attractive...”

“R-right,” Jimmy nodded, smiling at the others with a one of those weird looks again, “I-I-I mean, fella, you can think Craig, is, is, attractive. I’m s-sure, he wouldn’t mind.” He nudged the others as they agreed slowly, like they were calculating their own dreaded response.

“Right! Right, Clyde?”

“Woah… Holy crap…”

“Clyde!”

“Oh! I mean, yeah, dude, totally. By the way, he’s single and you’re totally his ty- Ow! Stop hitting my ribs-”

“Craig! My man!” Tweek peeked behind the group’s little row, watching as Kenny tugged in a rather tall guy by holding an arm around his neck. Wow, this guy was tall but… definitely not lanky. His hi-top vans were scuffing the floorboards, obviously trying to get out of the dirty blond’s death grip. Hold on, did they say Craig?

A rush of three girls ran in from behind the duo seemingly shorter by a long shot.

“S-s-speak of the devil.”

Tweek didn’t pay much attention to the girls that had made an appearance, somewhat entranced by some struggling dude cursing and wriggling out of Kenny’s hold. He watched him pull a ratty blue chullo over his head again, adjusting it back in place and carding a vascular hand through raven hair underneath. The yellow puffball danced on top. Tweek needed to get closer but it seemed like the universe was already granting the wish as Craig moved his way towards them. He was wearing a simple fitted white shirt underneath an unzipped zip up hoodie, his hands placed gently in those pockets. He looked so relaxed, especially the lethargic way he walked in partly ripped black jeans, taught at his calves. Strong and… Safe. He diverted his eyes. When did he so badly feel the need for water?

“Craig! We were just talking about you!” Clyde greeted him over, Tweek didn’t see the wink directed at him.

“Just great. Thanks, Craig, for dropping off my girlfriend and two of her bratty- I mean, chatty friends!”

“Haha! Thanks dude,” Token laughed, standing up to do some secret bro handshake with him.

Tweek gulped again- parched. Hearing his actual voice, it wasn’t what he really figured in his mind but he wasn’t complaining. Breathy, gravelly, like he used to smoke a little bit and not as smooth as he thought. A deep pitch and monotonous intonation in his speech, melt-over worthy when he popped those P’s and cucked those C and K’s. Wait, that didn’t sound right. Whatever, he decided he’d like to talk to him; hear him talk to him. (Yeah, that’d be cool.) 

“Hey, man, I already know you know this, heh, but this is Tweek. Tweek this is our beloved Craig,” Clyde made big animatic gestures towards the blond, who was staying awfully quiet. He was a bit too jolly for just some sort of introduction.

All of a sudden, he felt like I dear in the headlights. Was he over dressed all of a sudden? It seemed like Craig was about to say hello if it wasn’t for Bebe who pulled him into a tight hug. Tweek watched as he gasped and nodded his head apologetically, she was saying something about thanking him for the ride there, but you couldn’t here her much. Even though Bebe wore heels she wasn’t barely the height of of the ravenette, being maybe 5’9 herself with heels on. She was still taller than Tweek regardless.

Tweek tried not to show his chuckle but it was far too late, he let himself snort into the back of his hand but that only made the rest of his friends laugh with the blond. They made eye contact though, and Tweek was greeted with a very awkward first impression; Craig looked like he was really embarrassed by the show. When Bebe had finally let loose on her hold, she went up to hug the rest of the boys, only then giving them the exact same treatment. 

“Uh, sorry,” Craig awkwardly straightened himself up. 

“N-no, it’s fine,” Tweek tried to stop chuckling, coughing into his hand at the sight of him being a little annoyed. It was all in a playful matter. “Wow. Well, uh, hi Craig. I’m Tweek?” He offered, stepping closer in the process so they could hear each other over the madness around them.

He noticed Craig look away for a second, his eyes looked peculiar but he couldn’t tell from the distance they were at, before greeting him too, “Right, I’m Craig... and uh, don’t believe anything about what these losers say about me, okay?” Tweek quirked his eyebrow at that, finding it amusing. Did he care all that much about what Tweek thought of him?

“Why, hn, not?” 

“Because they’re asses. Maybe except Token (buts that’s only when he’s being a kiss ass) so that still makes him an ass... Technically,” Tweek chuckled even harder at that. He had put a hand on the right side of his mouth so that Token and the rest couldn’t here him. Craig finally cracked out a smile at his playful joke.

“Noted. By the way, how tall are you?” This felt like a comfortable question. In all honesty, he’d never ask a question like that to a stranger, like he was over stepping a boundary. However, in this instance, he realised that it was a question he must’ve heard a lot anyway. He brought a hand up, comedically measuring himself up against how tall Craig was, reaching up to the top of his puffball hat. “What... 6’0...?”

“6’4.” 

“6’4,” Tweek echoed, watching the guy stiffen a bit at the contact, “Wow I’m a shortie compared to *you*! Heh, I’m only 5‘6. Both my parents are pretty short though, also I just drink a lot of coffee.” He always wondered if the ‘coffee stunts growth’ thing was actually real but he didn’t really care, liking his height because it was easy to get out of certain... situations. It was more so an advantage to those weak for shorties.

“More of a herbal tea guy myself. Also yeah, my parents are pretty tall. My mom’s side of the family are all really tall actually. I’m half Peruvian, uh, and my dad is a bit Italian.” That explained many things.

“You pretty much won in the genetic lottery, huh, big guy.”

“Right,” Craig’s lips quivered slightly into a smile, he was just a massive dork, “Wait- uh, I mean, of course you’re you. No, you’re very pretty? Not pretty just- uh, thanks.”

The blond couldn’t understand where the whole ‘unpathetic-and-always-has-to-bite-at-whatever-anyone-says’-Craig came from but thank fuck he wasn’t at that moment. There wasn’t anything bad if he just flirted a tiny bit. I mean, the chances he was single was low when he looked like a tan chiseled god. Don’t even start on if he’s gay or not. But there was no harm if he just dipped his toes into the water, right? 

Tweek laughed a bit, dropping his hand to rest on his left shoulder, making sure to make him aware at least. He paid most of his attention to a loose thread, twirling it. Craig didn’t look flustered but from the way he spoke he might’ve been. It was really hard to tell if that was just from the embarrassment before or not, he wasn’t blushing on his face. “It’s easier to hold someone if their shorter.” Tweek blinked. Was that deliberately supposed to be sexual, or not? “Like, cuter... too...” Craig said, eyes fixed on him. His eyes really did look peculiar but maybe that’s just from the fluorescent kitchen lighting. 

Had this guy never flirted with anything before? It was borderline cringey only if he did not find it to be endearing in a way.

“You’re craigstronomer, Yeah?” He pulled away, it almost hurt his neck having to look up like that. Making sure to trail his hand down from Craig’s shoulder to his bicep slowly, taking a own strand of his blond hair around his finger and tucking it back in mock-shyness.

“Y-yeah, you’re TweekBrews. Pretty dope channel you have.”

“Really?” Blushed Tweek. This guy watched his videos? So it wasn’t a lie that he was a ‘massive’ fan. “Oh, so you’re a fan, huh?” He giggled at least trying to divert the attention a bit.

“You could say that. It’s a shame I never see you on others’ vids though.” Craig put a hand up to his nape, “I would *so* consider watching them then. Like, if you was there and stuff it’d just be... better.”

“Th-thank you?”

“No problem.”

They stood there for a few seconds, Tweek just replaying the sentences in his mind. He couldn’t help himself from thinking. What if he didn’t compare to his internet persona? Craig probably think he’s some sort of fake by now. He felt his right eye twitch a bit. The dude in front of him had millions of subscribers compared to Tweek’s channel, he still felt bad that he didn’t really care much for him until the night before. That sucked, but maybe he could use that to his advantage somehow? If Craig was a fan then maybe he was a bit more star struck than what Tweek felt. He didn’t feel quite alone anymore.

“So-“

“Hey Tweek, what’d ya think of my good ol best friend, huh?” Clyde finally turned around again, this time only with a red smear of lipstick on his cheek. He guessed that was from Bebe if she was the only one wearing red to the event. So she wasn’t dating Craig? He was oddly glad he cut off the mentioned man just then, he couldn’t take the pressure.

Cautiously, Tweek leaned over the breakfast bar to whisper into the brunettes ear, “is he always this dorky?” Which he only received a snicker from, turning his heard so Clyde could whisper back a ‘definitely not.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took,, 10k words,,, to introduce this mans,,, and it isn’t even d e c e n t,,
> 
> I promise next chapter is horribly fluffy.. you guys have to trust me on that one 🥺🥺🤙  
> Now that most of the characters are introduced, everything past here is less describey and more PLOT !!(and sudden Just Dance 2019) Enjoy as always x

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will have spontaneous updates so please do support and bookmark to see the next chapter up soon éwè !!💙💙
> 
> TweekBrews uploaded a new video ‘WHY NO ONE LIKES YOU!?! ft TheHumanKite’  
> This vid is just me rambling about middle school(plus advice) and how much of a sick cunt Cartman was haha!(DONT hurt me Cartman)  
> Check it out here: https://youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ enjoy x
> 
> Guh,, I can’t wait to introduce Craig from the eyes of Tweek hehe😫😘


End file.
